Geoff Curnow
Geoff Curnow is a Captain of the City Watch, adoptive father to Jameson Curnow, and the uncle of Callista Curnow. He traveled with Corvo Attano on his journey across the Empire to find aid against the rat plague and is present during the prologue. Curnow appears again during the mission High Overseer Campbell. Callista suspects that there is a plot by Thaddeus Campbell to poison him, as he is one of the few remaining uncorrupted men in service to the city, and she asks Corvo to keep him safe. Callista's fears are realized when Campbell has Curnow's wine laced with poison prior to a private meeting; Corvo can choose to save Curnow, or let the assassination take place. If Curnow survives Campbell's assassination attempt, and if Corvo follows the low chaos path, Curnow can be seen embracing Callista when they reunite. Trivia *Curnow is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith. *It is implied by the Heart that he once had a male lover and that "he killed to keep the secret."[[The Heart/Quotes#Geoff Curnow|''"His first lover was a soldier from Tyvia. He killed to keep the secret."]]Developer Commentary – Geoff Curnow's Lover **Interestingly, the German translation of that particular heart quote translates "soldier" to "Soldatin", which states the soldier as female. *Curnow fights much like a City Watch Officer, is capable of using a pistol and even shouts the same battle lines, but he has the health of a normal City Watch Guard. *If Curnow survives on a High/Moderate play through it is unknown if he knows about Callista's death during The Loyalists. *Curnow is of Serkonan heritage, having a grandfather that came to Gristol from Serkonos.[[The Heart/Quotes#Geoff Curnow|"His Grandfather came from Serkonos. They never let him forget it."]] *In ''Dishonored, Geoff is Callista's only living relative, and his niece refers to him as "Uncle Curnow".Callista's LetterCallista's Plea **In Dishonored: The Corroded Man, Geoff has a son, Jameson Curnow,Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 86 whom he adopted together with his new wife after the rat plague.Reddit AMA with Adam Christopher *By 1851, Geoff Curnow is living with his wife, enjoying a long happy retirement. *Curnow's character model is also used for the two guards on the whaling trawlers at the beginning of the prologue. *If Corvo possess Curnow or Campbell after either have drunk the poison, a unique gameover screen appears, stating "You Have Been Poisoned". Gallery Geoff curnow target.png|Curnow's target portrait for his side mission. Ccurnow01.png|Curnow and Corvo return home from their trip. 1 returning home07.png|Curnow in the waterlock. Dtower01.png|Curnow arrives at Dunwall Tower. Screens01 curnow.png|Curnow during the prologue. Geoff Curnow.jpg|Geoff Curnow. Highoverseermeetingroom.png|Campbell and Curnow in the Office of the High Overseer. Campbellcurnow02.png|Curnow and Campbell have a meeting. High res curnow dying.png|Curnow, poisoned. Curnow escape.png|Curnow escapes from the meeting room. High overseer campbell, curnow killed.png|Curnow is stabbed in the back by Campbell. Curnow02.png|Curnow after killing High Overseer Campbell. Curnow01.png|Target rescued Curnow. Curnows Reunion.png|Geoff's reunion with Callista in the low chaos ending. Poison Gameover.jpg|The gameover screen from possessing a poisoned Curnow. References de:Geoff Curnow ru:Джефф Карноу pl:Geoff Curnow it:Geoff Curnow zh:杰夫·科诺 uk:Джефф Карноу Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:City Watch Category:Allies Category:The Corroded Man Characters